


dominant

by Rash_jaya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossdressing, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, S&M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: a killer who is targeting Womanizering alpha males on spring break. please go some away and read something else if you are under the age of 18... thank you. graphic detail of rape and crime scenes.





	1. spying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Debbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debbie/gifts).



> Please go away and read something else if ya under age of 18... thank you...

Beautiful Hawaii, Oahu, Waikiki Beach resort, Schoolies Week, young adults having a good time. Music was blazing young people were dancing under the stars. A young woman dressed in three-quarter dress, killer heels to match was looking to pick up some intertreatment for the night. She makes her way to the bar, checking out young men all around her, watching them for the perfect one.

Long brown hair, was partly pine back while leaving her long locks flowing down to her mid back. Her big brown eyes scanned the crowd for a warm body to play with for the night. She turned to face the bar to order a drink, her dress is backless. She smiled at the bartender and ask for a dirty martini. Lean over the bar to whisper to the attendee, ensure that those around her could take a good look at her asset from behind. It was a matter of time before one of this body came to her and she would hook him for the night.

Take the drink she turns to face the crowd and licked her lips before taking a sip of her drink. She was a young beautiful attractive woman. The green dress was low cut V neck, she shows off her perfect eight shape figure. It was a long before she catches the eye of every young man. Two young men, in Hawaiian, unbutton open shirts, there were white and blue singlets, a pair of shorts and flip-flops approached her from her right side.

She sizes them both up, both seem to be finally built in the body, "sorry" was muttered by one with glasses, clearly, they were related to one other. Younger of the two was a geek, while the older one was athletically built, more her type with broad shoulders, tone musicals, blue eyes, tanned sink, easily six feet in high.

"no worries" She replied in soft law voice. Give the older boy a small smile before turning away from them. She slowly made her way to a table waving her behind she walked in a sensual way, an invitation an Alpha man could not resist. Both the boys had enjoined her at the table.

The Alpha, interduce himself and his brother. "I am Johnny, this is my little brother Matty" he sticks his hand out.

She takes a moment before taking his hand saying, "Silva" she tells him. Johnny has a farm handshake. Matty just looked out the place and uncomfortable. He gives Silva a shy smile, the kid has no experiences with women.

"bothers, he takes good care off does he is he a good big brother," she asked Matty.

"the best" Matty whispers. He does not make eyes contact with her.

She smiled the timed mouse, she could fun with him for sure. Make him scream, cry and beg, it was a nice to change from her usual Alpha males that she goes after. But she had to lure him away from Johnny. Big brother can't always be there to take care of little Matty. She bit her time, have little fun with the little mouse but don't tonight.

Like an answer from above her cell phone rings, from the ringtone, she can tell that it from work again. She excuses herself and answered the phone. "this better is good" listen to what was said on another side, her reaction was not all ladylike, "shit, I am on my way" she hung up.

"sorry boys got to go… but maybe we can have little fun later" she said she winked at Matty.

Poor Matty's cheeks turned bright red. Johnny smiled asked, "how will we find you?" he joked.

"don't worry, I'll find you" she smiled gab her bag and walked away from the party scene.

Silva walked slowly toward her car in the parking lot, a little Volkswagen, beetle pearl white. The windows tinned, she started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Watch the Jonny through the review merroir. Johnny was the first Alpha who seem to be responsible and care at least towards his little brother, but that did not help the young girl that Johnny beat and a beautiful soul was taken from Silva.

The law did not deliver justice for young Sara White. Johnny Bell's former girlfriend, He had walked way the law had called its self-defend, he was defending his little brother but that means nothing to Silva, she lost her only friend and Johnny had to pay. Johnny took Sara from her and now she was going to take Matty from Johnny. She had followed them here to beautiful Hawaii during spring break looking for justice for her friend sweet little Omega, Sara.

Sara had been full of life, always laughing and dancing had gone to the underage club with some co-workers from the pizza place where she worked after school. She would never say no to a friend, she was a sweet girl, friendly helpful always there for family and friend. She had mate Matty and Johnny at the club, there had been Alpha hitting on Johnny's brother Matty and when Sara join them the Alpha had taken too her breaking Matty heart.

That night when Sara was leaving, a drunken Johnny had followed Sara out and take her to the back of the club through her into the bed of the pickup, beat and rap her until she was unconscious, she never regained consciousness. Her family had pulled her off life support a week ago and that was why she was out here now. looking for revenge.

Silva, pulled into a garage, get out she walked towards the lift that takes her up to her suit. She walked into the penthouse suite. She took her off the wig, makeup, dress, heels, bra, and paint as she walked into the bathroom. Turn on the tap to fill the bath, she took a small bottle from the sink branch and put few drops of it into the bath. Lighten a candled let the sweet smell of rose fill the bathroom she set into the hot rosed flavored bath and sink into the water. Lay back she closed her eyes thinking of a way to torture Matty, the little mouse of a man-child.


	2. Hunting

Silva was no more or at less to the time being, I step into the bedroom, look at the reflexing in the mirror. Not recognizing the figure that looks back, the Scare body, burn marks, deep stab wounds from different lengthen blades. A body of a warrior but I ever been in the military. Even the face that looks back was filled with darkness and lifeless. Not at all like Silva, she was full of life, confident, outgoing, daring even. Silva was my protector, my shield, she was stronger than me, she was smarter than me, she was everything I wasn’t, everything he wanted me to be.

I remember each and every last scar, when it happens, where it happens and who gave it. the humiliation of been beaten, forced to wear a dress, forced to crawl on my hands and knees like a dog. Forced to sexual please the man, being raped and beaten for allow it happen in first place. It all toll on me, then one day Silva came along, she saved my life and been my protector.

seven perfectly round burn makes on my chest and back was from the mother’s boyfriend, Mother was always late coming home. Her bum of the boyfriend was always there. he would burn me with his cigar. Been only five, there was no way to fight of a full-grown man. he did not stop there, at Five I remember been blinded by pain and my own screams defining me until finally, I fall into darkness.

Want I came around, I am laying on the bathroom floor, the cool tile was smoothing the pain my body left. My pants around my knees, along with my underwear. Sickly white slimy subtends on my face and backside. My ass burns with pain, inside. I don’t understand why. I think to burn me, inside me with his cigar. But then there is a wet feeling, so I place a finger to see what it was. it picks, blood, fresh lot tears run down my face, I slowly get up, bad idea, pain overwhelming, I sick, throw up, my lunch from school, right there on the floor.

I turn on the hot water and clean myself up, the bathroom, it was a mess like this when he comes to cheek I get other beating and I could take other one right now, it may kill me. Lay down on the bed crying myself to sleep, hoping that someday that someone would come along and save me and my mom.

Open my eyes, I am in the penthouse, and the eyes that look back at me was not my own but it was Silva, reminding me that I am not alone. She was here with me, always here to protected me. smile tug her lips, she finds my beautiful, even my scars. She runs a handover, my body, each scar, tracing each one, one hand run over my front and other over my backside.

“my beautiful boy” she whispers, her voice is low and smooth. Finger taste the enters of my hole, while other hand finds my stiffy, slowly stocking it. her touch doesn’t hurt like that man that I called step farther. Her hand leaves my Stiffy, I feel the loss and groan. “soon my boy, you have your fun with the little mouse” she tells him. her finger pushes into the hole cm in, in and out, in and out, it moves around and around. opening him up slowly. She moved in and down deeper until the full finger inside him. around and around, in and out, it not long before she had added another finger and another. What seems like forever was really few minutes, she had three inside now. working with him.

She pulled them out and a cool wet liquid is pushed inside and it soon followed by a small bullet melt pug, she pushed in, pugging his asshole. It vibrates every time he moves, massaging his sensitive inside but missing his G spot. “Humm” he sang. Silva then placed a cock ring in place to ensure that he could not ejaculation. “We want you nice full for tonight my boy,” she told him. He got dressed in a pair of black janes, and white wife batter shirt, bare feet. He sat down in front of the laptop. The butt plug pushed against his G spot. “Huh,” he cried out in pleasure. Shifting in the seat to the more conformable position.

He got to work, hacking into the Hotel computer system and set up a call to ensure that Johnny would be called away from little brother during dinner at the Hilton luau, out on the beach tonight. Silva would then step in and take Matty way from the Luau and he could have fun with a man. it has been while he did miss playing with the men. The last one had been six months ago. It has been too long, he was like little kid in the candy store, just think about the play with a man again. Everything only takes him an hour to set up the call that would route through 900 world-wide phone towers.

Silva knew how to avoid camera’s, and she could be in and out of any room without been detected, it was what she trained to do in the SIS, the British version of CIA. She was only female in the Secret Intelligence Service and she was really good at the job, so good that not even her old bosses knew her real identity.

Soon it was time to go on the hunt, Silva looks at herself in the mirror, she was beautiful in a backless necktie, v neck short red dressed in killer heels, and the red lips to complete the perfect look. Ho yes, she was ready, and there no way little mouse could say no to this.

Arriving at the beach where the Luau was taken place. She scanned the area and there they were the two brothers they back to her sitting on the little table in the back, dark area, more cameras around perfect. She checked her watch the call would become in any minute and right on cue, one of the bartenders called Johnny over say he had a call.

Silva makes her move talked towards the Matty, who now alone, she ran a hand over his head and “hi, beautiful” she sang and smiled when he turned to face her she slipped something into his drink. Johnny still makes his way over to bar thought the full dancefloor.

“do you dance?” Silva asked.

“I can’t dance” he whispered, almost ashamed of the fact. He finishes his drink in one go.

“that okay, Hung, we can always go for walk along the beach” she smiled.

They talk for second and then she takes his hand and leading him away from the crowd towards the parking lot and into her car. He smiled and follow, not really wear off where she has taken him. she takes him back to his room that he shares with his brother. Take the serve lifts, he passes out on the bed, her boy was there to play with his little gift.

 

 


	3. the first of many

Silva poured a glass of drink for both of them, she could feel her boy's excitement grow. She handed a glass of her special mix of drink to the little mouse. Tossing back the drink in one go she placed the empty glass down and turned to the victim for the night. It takes years to track down Johnny and his little mouse of a brother. Tonight, was would finally be the night her sweet Debbie have her justice. 

She likes to watch, her eyes were fixed on his lips, has he drunk the liquor, _oh yes, drink it all mouse_. She thinks and licking her lips. The idea of her boy playing with this little mouse was exciting. Losing Debbie had only made her boy timider, shy away from the social scene. The boy had not been heard of or see in public in five years. Everything was under her name now, Adam Lambert did not exist, there was even a death certificate for him and empty grave in the little town east of St Andrews by the sea in Scotland.

Police believed that his stepfather had killed him and the monster was a well-known child molester. Even if Mrs. Lambert disagreed. The old cahoot got a dose of what Adam had gone through over years. Silva's eyes take a dark look, a smile pulled her lips has the memories of Shari Lambert screams for help turn to begging for death. She was weak, and unfit mother, she never should have got full crusty of Adam Lambert in her divorce from Mr. Lambert. losing his son coursed him to suicide, in the note he stated he has nothing to live for when he failed as a father to protect his own son from the monster that hurt him daily. Harry Lambert could live with that knowledge and took his own life.

When Adam was fourteen, his stepfather had shared that knowledge of his father death blaming Adam, it almost killed Adam that was the first time Silva show up in Adam life. The next day, Adam had avoided going home after school as long as possible. School ends at tree has always, he had gone to the shopping canter, just hanging around killing time, with Debbie, his only friend. But she had to go home at some point. He wants around to look at the beautiful dress that would show of his girlish figure, _one day, I am strong and become someone that could be loved_. He thinks to himself.

It was four thirty he put off to go home as long as possible, and the center is closing for the day too. He knew he had to go home eventually, his stepfather would be waiting for him. It was going hurt for days, he was still hurting from yesterday. His stepfather's words still ring in his ear. “I have something special plans for tomorrow boy, you had butter coming home right after school or else...” the threat was left hanging in the air, it was unmistakable, he knew not if he will survive to see tomorrow.

He slowly started to walk home, it was Friday, mom was working a double shift as a waitress at the local restaurant. She would not be home before one in the morning, it was her wage that put him through school and pays the bills, Adam knew this, his stepfather made sure of it while rapping him over the bathroom sink fortnight ago. His stepfather only married his mother so he could beat and fuck Adam, break him, make him his sexual slave. 

After all this year’s Adam believe that he like it, like been fucked in the ass by a big long thick dick, he believed he enjoys men more them the women in bed. He believed that he was a girl in a boy’s body. Somehow the world believed that thought was fucked up but to Adam it was normal.

Adam got home and when the door opens suddenly, a strong hand gripped his arm “you are a late boy,” not long after Adam heard those words, Adam was slammed into the side of the house. The air was forced out of his lungs and Adam couldn’t even give a proper “M-Mink…” without a stutter.

Adam was then picked up and placed face down on the ground “If you want to act like a sissy...” his hips were lifting up “You’ll be treated like a sissy.” Mink knew that he was avoiding come home. Adam did not know how the man had found out.

His voice was a low husk that scared Adam, but not as much as the feeling of his school shorts being undone. The man couldn’t be serious, right? We’re outside! Didn’t he know someone could see him!?

Although, only part of this was true. On the side of Adam house, we were in the shadows of another, much larger house. Even then, no neighbors would see this because no one lived in that house for years. Also, if anyone were to walk down the sidewalk, we were concealed by shrubbery.

“Min-Mink…!” Adam struggled against his weight as panic began to bubble inside of him. his stepfather then leaned forward so that his lips just lightly brushed against Adam's ear “Remember your place, boy,” he rasped “I’m your Daddy.”

Adam shuddered at the last word as his large, broad hand cupped over Adam’s ass, practically clawing at Adam’s briefs. Adam bit his lip, as his stepfather’s hand kept exploring, groping and grabbing with increased aggression. Adam could already feel painful bruises growing on my skin. Adam wanted him to stop, but Adam couldn’t allow himself to make a sound. Why? Why did nothing come out when Adam tried to call for help?

Then Adam realized that his other hand was wrapped tightly around boy’s throat. It wasn’t enough to really choke Adam, but it kept his voice’s volume stifled. Adam reached up to pry the handoff, but it was a futile attempt. His fingers didn’t slip and his grip didn’t falter.

The only thing that came out of Adam's mouth was an embarrassing squeak when Mink ripped off his briefs, the tug of the fabric biting painfully at the boy’s skin.

Adam felt Mink’s fingers continue to explore, more shameful whimpers and mewls escaping the boy. But Mink stopped when he reached Adam’s perineum, causing the boy to flinch. A low, raspy chuckle fluttered into Adam’s ear.

“I should have known you weren’t a real man,” Mink said. He then laughed again, planting a gentle smack on Adam’s trembling asshole.

The impact stung a little, of course, but it was overpowered by a strange tingling sensation Adam had known all too well. However, Mink didn’t repeat his action as he now seemed uninterested for the moment and returned his attention back to Adam’s ass.

Adam gasped as his fingers dug into my skin, biting the tender flesh and drawing blood. Adam moaned and groaned, but never screamed. Adam’s voice was still defective, but that didn’t mean the boy was completely silent. This is crazy. Who’s ever heard of this? What kind of sadistic bastard did mother marry?

Adam internal questions were the only things distracting him from the painful punishment. Not only was it physically painful, but mentally as well. Adam was aware of how wanton his moans had become and how many protests it was losing. Adam was humiliated by how his body had betrayed him with its arousal. Adam’s mind was growing fuzzy and his body hot with pleasure. What was this man doing to him?

“What a slutty boy my son is,” Mink lilted “Grinding your greedy little ass against Daddy’s cock like that?”

Adam wasn’t even aware of what his body was doing. Adam was drunk on lust and Adam needed something to satiate his thirst. Adam could practically feel his throbbing little asshole. Inside voice whatever it was told Adam to go to sleep that it be all over when he gets up.

“Come on,” Adam demanded, his voice still strained from the hand around his throat “Just do it.” Had he been in my right mind, these words would have never left his mouth, but it was very clear that his common sense had left him a long time ago. Perhaps Mink’s hand really did keep the right amount of air from reaching his head. Maybe Adam was already delusional, his voice sounds more female and his own. Yeah, Adam though he is delusional.

Mink sat upwards and his hand let go of Adam's neck. Adam thought he was going to obey him, but to his surprise, Adam received a hard smack on the ass instead, causing the boy to cry out from the feeling of his dry hands on my fresh wounds.

“That’s not the way good boys ask for things,” he said, knowingly. Adam could practically feel the smug grin on his face as he stared down at Adam’s backside.

Adam’s bit his lip, not fully ready to submit himself to that level of humiliation, but soft female voice speaks again for him.

“Please Daddy,” the voice begged, feeling hot tears roll down his cheeks “Please get me off…” At that point, Adam was convinced that this was the moment. That voice again told Adam and this time Adam did listen, Adam had a blackout.

This was how Adam was going to lose this fight for power as he has every other night... But to his shitty stepfather due to a punishment. However, if you asked Adam at that moment if he regretted it, he would not have remembered saying it has it was Silva wouldn’t have said no. 

Silva felt Mink stand up and she was sure he was removing his pants, but instead of hearing the sound of clothes shuffling, all she heard was “Get yourself off on your own time, sissy-boy. You’ve got lawn work to do.”

When Silva turned around, Mink was walking back to the front of the house, leaving her there in her heated state with her shorts around her ankles and her underwear torn to shreds. Now she was the pitiable one, but not Adam. From that day on it was Silva who had to take the beating and rap but not without a good fight. She gave back just as much as she got.

Silva smile opens her eyes and she was back in the hotel room with the little mouse who was now blackout on the bed in his underwear. She tied his hand to the bedpost, spared wide and gag in his mouth so he could not be heard by the inhabitants from next room and using Matty phone she SMS Johnny, _I am okay, nice and safe, you need to get laid._ Only when she gets a replay, she let her boy loss.

Adam settles between the Matty legs, pushing them far part has they would go. He ran his hand up and down the small well-toned legs. Ran them up cupping the ass with both hands, squeezing them hard. Before running his up his somewhere muscle back all the way into the thick brown locks. He pulled on them before messaging the head and moved his lips down to the exposed ear and bit it hard to draw blood.

Adam licked the blood, the warm iron favor was something he missed. Silva doesn’t always permit him to leave marks. But when he wears the homemade dentures she let him bit them, mark them and he loved it. he leaves red lines from the back of Matty’s neck down to his back long his arms and his leg until the sleeping beauty wakes.

That was when Adam push into his toy through the underwear, all the way into his tie untouched ass. He fucked the Matty, who scream into his gag and pulled at his bonds that tie his hand to bedposts. More Matty scream and struggle under Adam, the more violent he pushes in and out of the Matty. It doesn’t take long for Adam ejaculation.

Silva was back and Adam was asleep, she places the plastic over Matty head and strangles the boy until the last of his breath. Matty was dead, and now Johnny would feel the lost Adam and Silva did when Debbie was taken from them. Sliva calmy clean herself up and the room leaves no trace of herself or Adam in the room, leave the body of Matty to be found by his brother in the morning.


End file.
